


the more i see the less i know

by unperfectwolf



Category: Entourage
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unperfectwolf/pseuds/unperfectwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vince and e and what shauna has to deal with. can you believe the shit she puts up with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the more i see the less i know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlerhymes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerhymes/gifts).



> written for yuletide '08 for ro. happy yuletide! thanks to Sara for the beta and to Rachel for the encouragement. title from 'Say Hey'. Posted in yuletide in yuletide, posted in lj in may.

**the more i see the less i know**

Sometimes Shauna thinks she should be charging Vincent Chase double what she already does. She tells him this when he answers the phone at 8 am. If she didn't really need to talk to him, she might have laughed at the fact that he actually answered his phone at 8 am.

"What?" Vince asks, confused and tired sounding. "Why?"

"Because I have to play publicist for E just as much as you. And it's never just about one of you," she tells him before she gets to the real reason she called.

Shauna doesn't know what the real truth is. She sometimes wants to, since she's just as curious as the next person, but for the most part, she's happy protecting what she already knows and making it easier on herself.

She has lunch with a friend, one of the girls from Variety. She bitches a little about the two boys, but she doesn't actually say anything because even if Anne is her friend, she knows every word she says is fair game for being repeated in print.

When they get up to leave, Anne having signed for the check, Anne grabs her arm and leans in towards her. "So what is the truth with those two boys?"

Shauna only laughs. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you," she tells Anne.

Three days and two squashed articles later, Shauna has lunch with Ari, Vince, and Eric. Ari's already there when she shows up, but Vince and E trail in a few minutes later. Shauna watches, groaning in her head as E ushers Vince through the crowded room with a hand on the small of his back.

He's leaning up and in, telling Vince something. If Shauna knows these boys, it's probably about the meeting. To anyone who doesn't know them and how they work, it probably looks like a completely different conversation. She can already feel the headache coming on.

Shauna doesn't really hang around the boys much. She takes them shopping, has lunch with them, explains exactly what they have to say and do. But she doesn't really, truly socialize with them.

Every now and then, though, she ends up hearing a story about them or from them that reminds her that these boys are different. They didn't grow up in the spotlight, and they grew up together. They've known each other since they can remember and have been protecting one another just as long.

A few days later, Shauna reads an article in one of the many tabloids about Vince and E and how they grew up. The story doesn't spell anything out, but it leaves only one logical conclusion for the readers to come to when they're done.

The picture they use with the article is of Vince standing behind E with one arm slung around his shoulders, both of them grinning. It's more that obvious that they're both used to the closeness that's there.

Not even a week and a half after she made the snarky comment about charging Vince double, she gets a call from a studio about E. They're apparently in talks with him as some sort of co-producer or some such. Shauna isn't too sure, since Vince isn't involved. The girl from the studio keeps referring to E as "your client," which annoys Shauna, since she's not actually getting paid to do any of this.

The next day, she gets a check by express mail, signed by E. It's the exact same amount she charges Vince.

After that, she gets a few more calls about E, but for the most part, everything is about both of them. Not that it's too surprising, all things considered. Most of her calls about Vince these days are about Vince and E, too.

At the next premiere Vince goes to, E's right there beside him. When E! airs the twelve second clip of Vince, E is basically glued to his side, and the reporter asks, "So, are you two excited for the movie?"

It's the exact same thing she asks Justin and Jessica. The caption below says, "Vincent Chase and Eric Murphy," as if everyone should already know who they are and why they're there together.

It isn't too much later that Vince about gives Shauna a heart attack. He goes on an afternoon talk show, and the host goes off script enough that Shauna almost throws a fit.

"So, Vince, how's your partner, Eric? He isn't here, is he?" the host asks.

Vince doesn't even bat an eyelash at the question or the phrasing, and Shauna doesn't know if that's better or worse. "E's here, waiting in the green room," he tells her. "And he's good."

After that, the questions don't exactly pick up, but people press a little harder. Anne meets her and another friend of theirs, Elizabeth, who works for another magazine, for lunch. Neither of them actually ask, though Shauna knows they want to. When they get up, Shauna grabs the bill, and this time, Anne doesn't stop her as they gather their tings.

Shauna might have actually gotten away with not saying anything about Vince and E, except that as they're leaving the table, the two boys choose to walk into the restaurant. They're deep in conversation, neither looking around as the hostess leads them to their table. Drama and Turtle are nowhere to be found.

Elizabeth raises an eyebrow. Shauna sighs, but she lets both Elizabeth and Anne print articles she might have fought them on the next day.

Over the next few weeks, Shauna hears six different people refer to E as Vince's partner. Vince doesn't question it, and Shauna knows it's only making things worse now, although worse is subjective. She's seeing a lot more across her desk, but so is Ari. Searchlight has a huge project in the works—rumor has it, it's going to win awards and make a splash like Juno did. The whole thing is very hush hush, but Shauna heard the script is on Ari's desk, waiting for Vince and E.

It turns out that she's right—or that the rumors are right. Shauna, Ari, Vince, and E all meet up for lunch a few days later to discuss how to go about talking about the movie. The details are still supposed to be hushed up, though things like Vince having the starring roll and E being a producer will be common knowledge by sundown.

When Ari finally tells Shauna the details of the movie, she can only groan. The two boys are gone by then, so she doesn't get to yell at them right then about their stupid choices. Ari assures her the script is gold and that Searchlight has a good director signed on.

She still doesn't think that the epic gay love story of two straight boys is the best choice at the moment, but when have any of them ever listened to her?

As soon as filming starts a few months later, the details of the movie get out. Shauna has a week-long migraine from dealing with the fallout and a star who can't be touched by even this kind of drama. At this point, she's pretty sure it's worth it.


End file.
